frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MaxFrozen/Frozen Hogwarts - Rozdział 16 Topielce w Wielkiej Sali
Witam thumb|leftthumbNie nam pojęcia czy tak jest naprawdę, ale mam wrażenie, że ten rozdział wyszedł jakiś taki dłuższy. Ale to oznacza więcej historii w rozdziale! Yay! Radujmy się! Radujmy się albowiem siedzę już drugą noc nad tym i oto udało mi się skończyć! Tak w ogóle ten óczóć gdy masz zajebiście dużo weny, ale jesteś takim leniem, że nie chce ci się pisać. Rozdaje dedykacje! Łapcie je! Dziś dedykacje dla wszystkich, a szczególnie dla tych którzy mają tu OC'ki! Dedyki spadają z nieba! Rozdział 16 Topielce w Wielkiej Sali Sobota, 2 stycznia, peron 9 i 3/4, godzina 10:43 Czerwona lokomotywa Expressu Londyn - Hogwart stała na peronie, wielka i majestatyczna jak zawsze. Gwizd pociągu mieszał się z wrzaskami studentów Hogwartu, którzy mieli za niecały kwadrans wyjechać w drogę powrotną do szkoły. W ogromnym zamieszaniu jakie tam panowało rodzice żegnali się z dziećmi, uczniowie próbowali odnaleźć kumpli, a biedne sowy przeżywały chyba właśnie lekki zawał, bo każdy się darł, wszyscy ciągle gdzieś biegali i potrącali klatki. Nic dziwnego, że panował taki zgiełk; dopiero co skończyły się święta, a zaledwie wczoraj zaczął się nowy rok 2016. Prefekci już siedzieli w swoim specjalnie dla nich przeznaczonym przedziale i z lekką pogardą przyglądali się młodszym kolegom szalejącym na peronie. Wśród nich jednak nie było dwóch osób. Prefekci Ravenclawu - Rider i Snow zrezygnowali z przywileju siedzenia w luksusowym przedziale i teraz układali swoje walizki w przedziale na końcu pociągu, wraz z Anną i Kristoffem, choć byli świadomi, że i tak, wcześniej czy później będą musieli spotkać się z pozostałymi prefektami. Ich świętym obowiązkiem było znać hasło do drzwi ich wieży. Hasło nie zawsze wpuszczało ich do Pokoju Wspólnego. Kiedyś, jeszcze przed Bitwą o Hogwart trzeba było odpowiedzieć na pytanie zadawane przez kołatkę. Podczas walk wieża została niemal doszczętnie zniszczona. Gdy ją odbudowywano zdecydowano się na hasło, bo na zagadki mogła odpowiedzieć każda mądrzejsza osoba, a pierwszoroczniacy, którzy jeszcze nie znali tak dobrze magii zawsze czekali na kogoś starszego by im otworzył drzwi. Od tego czasu obowiązki prefektów Ravenclawu były niemal takie same jak Gryfonów czy Ślizgonów. Teraz wszyscy mieli hasło. Oprócz Puchonów. Puchoni stukali w beczki... Anna wraz z niewielką pomocą Kristoffa i Willa upchnęła wszystkie cztery kufry w kącie przedziału. Elsa czytała Proroka Codziennego. Na pierwszej stronie było ogromne zdjęcie Phasellmore'a ze srogą miną, a nad nim nagłówek wypisany wymyślnymi, eleganckimi literami: PHASELLMORE - CZY UKRYWA MROCZNE SEKRETY HOGWARTU? Mina Elsy nie wskazywała by w artykule było choć słowo pochlebstwa dla dyrektora ich szkoły. Nawet Ministerstwo musiało zauważyć, że coś złego dzieje się w murach zamku. Zachowanie nauczycieli było zbyt podejrzane, by pozostać nie zauważonym. A co gorsza dowiedziały się o tym media. To był już 3 artykuł Proroka o dziwnych zajściach w szkole, jeśli nie liczyć jeszcze jednego, z Proroka Wieczornego, z 27 grudnia. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że jeśli redaktorzy Proroka się nie zamkną Ministerstwo zainterweniuje. Specjalne Oddziały Śledcze wpadły by do Hogwartu, a jeśli odkryli by informacje o drugim mordestwie oznaczało by to, że prawie na pewno szkoła zostanie zamknięta. Phasellmore był człowiekiem twardym i stanowczym, nie zamierzał dopuścić do tego, żeby Ministerstwo znowu ingerowało w sprawy Hogwartu. Był też na tyle szalony żeby nie zamknąć go po pierwszym zabójstwie. - Co za wredni, mali, parszywi kłamcy! Jak mogą coś takiego pisać?! I to Proroku? "... możliwe jest, że zamęt ten spowodowany jest niekompetenją dyrektora, jego bezuczuciowym podejściem do morderstwa dokonanego w Hogwarcie, bądź też jego aprobatą w stronę nauczania czarnej magii. Powszechnie znanym faktem jest również to, że jest on bliskim przyjacielem byłego Śmierciożercy, a aktualnego nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, profesorem Henrym Darkwoodem, którego radosna osobowość może być jedynie przykrywką dla bezwzględnego psychopaty". Nie wierzę, że wciągnęli w to jeszcze Darkwooda. - Przecież to Prorok - zauważył Kristoff - Już dawno zszedł na psy. - Właściwie to im się nie dziwię. - powiedział Will, opadając ciężko na siedzenie i wiercąc się dziko, próbując poprawić ułożenie różdżki w tylnej kieszeni spodni - Phasellmore nie pozwala Ministerstwu wtykać nosa w sprawy Hogwartu. A z uwagi na niejasną przeszłość Darkwooda, to chyba jasne, że Prorok obrał go sobie na cel. - Co ty wygadujesz? - To wy nic nie wiecie? - zdziwił się Will - Nic wam nie powiedział? - Nie! - odrzekli chórem. Will wyciągnął różdżkę, z którą jeszcze przed chwilą tak zawzięcie się zmagał i machnął nią. Drzwi przedziału zatrzasnęły się. Odłożył różdżkę i zaczął mówić, bardzo, bardzo cicho: - Z tego co wiem, Darkwood rzucił szkołę na piątym roku, wtedy, kiedy urządzali Turniej Trójmagiczny. Od tego czasu nie wiadomo co się działo. Wiadomo tylko, że dołączył wtedy do Śmierciożerców i w krótkim czasie znalazł się blisko Voldemorta. Dość blisko, by znać jego plany. W 1997 uciekł. Ukrywał się aż do Bitwy o Hogwart. Tamtego dnia powrócił do naszego świata. Jakiś czas później, po odbudowaniu szkoły dostał posadę nauczyciela OPCM. Nie wiem co kierowało McGonagall podczas przyjmowania go, ale od tej pory piastuje to stanowisko nieprzerwanie od 17 lat. Anna zamyśliła się. Profesor Darkwood był poplecznikiem Voldemorta, a do tego porzucił szkołę, to jeszcze mogła zrozumieć. Ale że był blisko Voldemorta napawało ją głębokim lękiem. Darkwood znał Czarnego Pana osobiście, znał jego plany, niektóre zapewne pomagał mu ułożyć. Już samo w sobie było to niepokojące. A skoro redaktorzy Proroka o tym wiedzieli Darkwood nie miał co liczyć na spokojne życie. O takich rzeczach się nie zapomina. Zwłaszcza jeśli się pracuje dla Ministerstwa. - Idę się pożegnać z rodzicami. - oznajmiła tak śmiertelnie poważnym tonem, że sama zdziwiła się chłodną zasadniczością jaka biła z jej słów. Spojrzała na siostrę - Idziesz ze mną? - Nie. Już się z nimi pożegnałam, a nie chce znowu słuchać od taty żebym uważała przed Willem. - Co? - William spojrzał na nią z ustami otwartymi z zaskoczenia. Elsa przychnęła i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. - Odkąd dowiedział się, że mam chłopaka zachowuje się jakbym miała 5 lat. Anna uśmiechnęła się niemrawo. Ruszyła korytarzem pociągu w stronę drzwi, jeszcze długo słysząc jak Will i Elsa przekrzykują się kto jest bardziej dziecięcy. Wyskoczyła z pociągu na peron i szybko pobiegła w stronę rodziców stojących pod ścianą z takimi samymi minami jakie zawsze mieli kiedy wracały do Hogwartu. Teraz dodatkowo Agdar wydawał się być zatroskany i nieco niezadowolony, zapewne z powodu Willa. Nie prawdą byłoby stwierdzenie, że nie przypadli sobie do gustu, ale też powiedzenie, że oboje się uwielbiają byłoby kłamstwem. William był bardzo pozytywnie nastawiony w stosunku do ich rodziców, ale tata był wobec niego nieufny. Anna musiała się zgodzić z Elsą. Jego starsza córka była dla niego jak małe dziecko. Chyba nie pogodził się z tym, że ma już szesnaście lat. Stanęła przed nimi i wyszczerzyła zęby. - Do zobaczenia w wakacje. - powiedziała, po czym z całej siły przytuliła rodziców. Uścisnęli ją mocno, z miłością. - Ucz się pilnie. Musisz jak najlepiej zdać SUMy. - wypomniała jej Idun - I uważaj na siebie. - Albo na twoją siostrę. - zauważył zgryźliwie Agdar. - Spokojnie, tato. Już ją o nich zadbam. Nie martwcie się! Agdar spojrzał na nią z dumą, jakby chciał powiedzieć: "Dzielna dziewczyna". Podobną minę miał kilka dni temu w Wigilię, kiedy wszyscy przyłapali Elsę i Willa całujących się pod jemiołą. Gdyby nie drobne zaklęcie którym Anna otworzyła okno, ta zakochana para miała by przechlapane. Zimne powietrze sprawiło, że odskoczyli od siebie jakby wylano na nich wiadro wody. Wtedy tata spojrzał na nią tak jakby dokonała niesłychanie odważnego czynu. Tak naprawdę to uratowała ich przed wtargnięciem smoka, a nie ich rozdzieliła, choć to było efektem ubocznym. Nie żeby czegokolwiek żałowała. W tej samej chwili rozległ się gwizd pociągu. Za chwilę odjeżdżał. Anna posłała rodzicom przelotny uśmiech i wskoczyła do pociągu zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Pociąg ruszył. Peron 9 i 3/4 zaczął powoli się oddalać, aż po chwili zniknął jej z oczu. Dziewczyna odwróciła się na pięcie i wróciła do przedziału, gdzie Will i Elsa już niemal pojedynkowali się na różdżki. * * * Sobota, 2 stycznia, Sala Wejściowa Hogwartu, godzina 19:41 Express Londyn - Hogwart stał na stacji w Hogsmade. Setki uczniów zmierzały w stronę zamku pośród wesołych krzyków i śmiechów. Zdążyło już zrobić się ciemno, a czarne, nocne niebo przyozdobiły miliony gwiazd lśniących w mroku, niczym mnóstwo lamp zawieszonych na nieboskłonie. Tego dnia zdawało się, że świecą dziesięć razy bardziej jasno niż zazwyczaj, uśmiechając się do swoich odbić w gładkiej tafli zamarźniętego jeziora. Śnieg zalegał na błoniach i koronach drzew w Zakazanym Lesie. W przeciwieństwie do chłodu panującego na zewnątrz, w zamku było ciepło i przyjemnie. Elsa szła obok Willa i Anny z Kristoffem, nadal drocząc się o to kto jest bardziej dziecinny, prawie na końcu pochodu uczniów zmierzających do Wielkiej Sali na ucztę. Przez te kilka tygodni wszyscy stęsknili się za pysznościami, którymi zawsze witano ich w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Nie spodziewali się jednak, że tym razem zostaną powitani czymś zgoła innym niż pieczone kaczki i puddingi. Trwało to zaledwie chwilę nim do uszu Elsy doszły przytłumione krzyki Prefektów Naczelnych i cały pochód studentów Hogwartu stanął w miejscu. Z takiej odległości nie mogła dosłyszeć o co chodzi prefektom. Zatrzymali się na schodach Sali Wejściowe, w kompletnym zaskoczeniu i zamieszaniu. Gdzieś na początku tłumu rozległy się jakieś głosy, ani nie westchnienia, ani to krzyki, tylko coś jak zauroczenie zamknięte w dźwięku. Potem Elsa dostrzegła o co chodzi. Ponad głowami uczniów mknęła mała, srebrzysta jaskółka. To był czyjś patronus. Jaskółka zatoczyła koło nad Willem i zawołała głosem Jacksona: - Elsa, Misiek, chodźcie do Wielkiej Sali. Szybko. Pilnie was potrzebujemy. Weźcie ze sobą Bractwo. I patronus rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Elsa i Will spojrzeli na siebie. William zmarszczył brwi. - Bractwo! - ryknął - Każdy kto z Bractwa idzie za mną! I nawet nie myślcie, że się od tego wymigacie. Ale nikt z Bractwa nie miał zamiaru uciekać. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż ruszyli za Willem, przeciskającym się przez tłum na chama z miną jakby miał zamiar kogoś zabić. Uczniowie uskakiwali mu z drogi, niczym przed wielką kolumną ognia. Patrzyli na Braci z zaskoczeniem, zupełnie nie mieli pojęcia kim oni są i jak ważna odpowiedzialność spoczywa na ich barkach. Nikt nie miał prawa wiedzieć czym jest Bractwo. Ale jego członkowie, wtajemniczeni w mroczne sekrety szkoły podejrzewali co się stało. Elsa dogoniła Willa. - Myślisz... - Obym się mylił. - uciął szybko. Po jego twarzy poznała, że nie ma zamiaru kontynuować rozmowy na ten temat. Ona też nie miała ochoty. - Co znaczyło to "Misiek"? Will zamknął oczy i przez chwilę wydawało się, że ma zamiar zacząć się śmiać i wściekać jednocześnie. Potem popatrzył na nią spojrzeniem bez wyrazu i odpowiedział chłodno: - To moje przezwisko. - Misiek? - Elsa była całkowicie zdziwiona. Willa można było nazwać każdym słowem, ale "Misiek"? Ciekawe kto coś takiego wymyślił. - Jackson. Zaczął mnie tak nazywać na trzecim roku i jakoś się to przyjęło. - Och... Zostawili resztę uczniów w sali wejściowej i wspięli się na schody prowadzące do Wielkiej Sali. W międzyczasie dołączyła do nich reszta Bractwa i teraz trzydzieści osób zwartą grupą zmierzało w stronę Jacksona, który stał na szczycie schodów, chodząc nerwowo wzdłuż nich. Kiedy się zbliżyli Elsa zauważyła, że Jack wygląda jakoś inaczej. Był blady, miał cienie pod oczami i wyglądał jakby nie przespał z tydzień. Z jego rudych włosów zmyła się błękitna farba. W dodatku miał ma prawym policzku dwie paskudne rany, jak od noża ciągnące się od kości policzkowych aż do żuchwy. Czyżby coś mu się stało podczas świąt? Will przeskoczył kilka ostatnich stopni i stanął naprzeciwko Jacksona. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie, poklepali się po plecach. - Cześć Misiek. - Zamknij się. Jackson posłał mu słaby, ale szczery uśmiech. - Dobra, gadaj o co chodzi. Oby nie o to o czym... - Niestety tak. - powiedział Jackson - Nie wcześniej niż pół godziny temu. On wciąż może tu być. - Wykorzystał naszą nieobecnośc by mordować, cholera. - warknął Will i odwrócił się w stronę Braci, podnosząc głos tak by wszyscy go usłyszeli - Przydział zadań! Podzielimy się na jedenaście grup. Sally, Lamia, Krezus, Merida, idziecie do sali wejściowej przypilnować, żeby żaden z uczniów się tu nie dostał. W razie pytań mówcie, że Irytek rozrzucił w Wielkiej Sali pięć łajnobomb extra size. Reszta szuka mordercy. Możliwe, że jest jeszcze w szkole. Jeśli go zobaczycie, broń Boże z nim nie walczcie! Natychmiast nas o tym powiadomcie. Ślizgoni, Kasandra, Ansa, Lynx, Emma, Gustav, przeszukajcie lochy. Wy znacie je najlepiej. Regina, Lupe, parter. Artur, Jake, pierwsze piętro. Ciri, pójdzie na drugie. Dasz sobie radę sama. Julian, Punz, sprawdźcie trzecie. Fritz, Joe, wy idziecie na czwarte. Frida, piąte. Jacob i Stefan, przeszukajcie szóste. Anna, Kristoff, piętro siódme. Safira, Jacob, Edward i Nate pójdziecie sprawdzić wieże. W Hogwarcie znów dokonano mordu. Liczę, że każdy z was wywiaże się ze swojego zadania. To już nie jest dziecinna zabawa. Idźcie. Wszyscy rozbiegli się w wyznaczone przez Willa miejsca. Nikt się nie sprzeciwiał. Żaden Gryfon nie był zły, na to, że jest w parze ze Ślizgonem. Krukon nie czuł odrazy do Puchona. Byli jednym Bractwem. Jednym duchem w wielu ciałach. Ich lojalność wobec innych Braci była niepodważalna. Ich chęć zemsty napełnianiała ich siłą, a strach już dawno zniknął. Nie byli już tylko nastolatkami, ale ludźmi. Czarodziejami i czaronicami, których odwaga powinna być opisywana w księgach i pieśniach. Wszyscy pobiegli, bo wierzyli w swą potęgę. Kiedy tylko zniknęli za rogami korytarzy Jackson obrucił się na pięcie i z niemałym wysiłkiem zaczął rozsuwać ogromne wrota Wielkiej Sali. - Uważajcie, bo to jest naprawdę masakra. - ostrzegł ich, nim Elsa i Will weszli. Zaledwie prekroczyli próg, a już stanęli jak wryci. Nad stołami Gryffindoru i Slytherinu wisiały dwa truposze. Dwóch chłopaków, jeden z Ravenclawu, drugi z Hufflepuffu. Mieli białe, zimne twarze, fioletowe usta i czarne, martwe oczy. Wisieli na linach, którymi ktoś oplótł ich szyje, ale to nie uduszenie było przyczyną śmierci. Obaj mieli mokre włosy i szaty, a woda skapywała z ich butów na blat stołu. - Straszny widok. - usłyszeli głos za sobą. Do Sali wkroczył profesor Darkwood. Dziś miał już nie zarost, ale brodę. Elsa i William wiedzieli, że skoro ich nie było profesor przejął większość ich obowiązków. - Profesorze... - Jakieś litery? - spytał. - Cóż, to już chyba tradycja. - westchnął Jackson - Morderca wypalił im je na plecach. T i U. Elsa spojrzała na Williama, a on na nią. Oboje z zaskoczeniem odkryli, że to zabójstwo nie zrobiło na nich takiego piorunujące go wrażenia jak to pierwszego. Stawali się silniejsi. Odporniejsi na to co działo się na ich oczach. Te akty przemocy nie wywoływały w nich takiego strachu jak na początku. Jednak to wciąż były zabójstwa. To nadal było pozbawianie życia niewinnych dzieci. - Tu? W sensie "tutaj"? - Elsa miała już zarys teorii - Czy po prostu dwie litery. - Obawiam się, że nie dowiemy się tego , jeśli nie złapiemy mordercy. - mruknął Darkwood - Odetnijcie ich. Dość już nacierpieli. Niech nie cierpią po śmierci. I wyszedł. N, A, T, U. Kolejny bezsensowny ciąg liter. Liter, dla których czworo uczniów zginęło. * * * Niedziela, 17 stycznia, Siedziba Bractwa, godzina 11:09 - Expelliarmus! - Conjunctivitis! - Protego! - Drętwota! - Expulso! Zaklęcia śmigały po klasie, jakby Bractwo naprawdę walczyło w jakiejś bitwie. Szafki, sufity i podłogi zostały wcześniej obłożone masą przeciwzaklęć i zaklęć ochronnych i bardzo dobrze, bo gdyby nie one Bractwo pewnie wyrządziłoby ogromne szkody. Od chwili morderstwa niemal nieustannie ćwiczyli, codziennie przychodzili do klasy by doskonalić się w zaklęciach, ciągle powiększali swoją wiedzę o świecie magii i tak nieustannie przez dwa tygodnie. Tego dnia podzielili się na dwie drużyny i symulowali potyczkę ze Śmierciożercami. Mistrzowie byli pod ogromnym wrażeniem. Członkowie Bractwa byli zdolni, bardzo zdolni, w ciągu zaledwie czternastu dni opanowali tak skomplikowane zaklęcia jak Expecto Patronum, Portus i Salvio Hexia. Aż tu nagle. - Finite Incantatem! Wszystkie zaklęcia nagle przestały działać. Oszałamiacz nie dotarł do ofiary, zaklęcie tarczy zniknęło, wytrącona różdżka spadła na ziemię. Wszystkie czary zniknęły. Bracia byli zdezorientowani. Nie mieli pojęcia co się stało, że nagle przerwano ich ćwiczenia. Wlepiali oczy w Elsę, Willa i Darkwooda lecz oni także nie mieli pojęcia o co chodzi. Aż zrozumieli. W wejściu, w otwartych drzwiach stał profesor Hills z różdżką w ręku. Wszystkich ogarnęła panika. Zostali odkryci! Hills poznał sekret Bractwa. A on tylko stał z kamienną twarzą, trzymając pod pachą jakaś wielką, pękatą torbę. - O, Edgarze, jesteś wreszcie. Czakaliśmy na ciebie. - powitał go wesołym głosem profesor Darkwood. Członkowie Bractwa wytrzeszczyli na niego gały. Will i Elsa też nie za bardzo połapywali się w obecnej sytuacji. Jedyne co wiedzieli na pewno to to, że był tu Hills i, że Darkwood mówił jakby obecność profesora była od początku zamierzona. Hills opuścił różdżkę. Z jego twarzy zniknęło napięcie. Zszedł po drabinie i szybkim krokiem zbliżył się do Darkwooda. - Mam to o co prosiłeś. - powiedział, stawiając na stole swoją torbę, z której dobiegł odgłos obijającego się szkła. - Świetnie. Szybko udało ci się je uważyć. - zauważył Darkwood zaglądając do środka. - Gdybyś ty to ważył pewnie nie skończyłbyś do nowego semestru, Henry. - Ej! - zawołał Will. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jego stronę. - O co tu, do jasnej cholery, chodzi? I co on tu robi? - wskazał Hillsa. Profesor Darkwood westchnął głośno, z pożałowaniem w głosie. - William, profesor Hills zgodził się przygotować dla nas specjalne eliksiry, pamiętasz? Wtajemniczyłem go w sprawy naszego Bractwa i biorę za to pełną odpowiedzialność. Will był czerwony z wściekłości. Darkwood nie miał prawa wciągać w to Hillsa. Tej świni nie można było ufać. Wielokrotnie przekonali się, że nauczyciel eliksirów nie umie dochować tajemnicy. Zapewne zaraz po wyjściu z tej klasy pobiegnie do reszty nauczycieli by opowiedzieć im o tych spotkaniach. Will miał dość. Wstał z krzesła przewracając je na ziemię i wybiegł z klasy zgrzytając zębami. Nikt się nie odezwał. Nikt nawet nie odważył się poruszyć. W powietrzu zawisło napięcie. Z oddali usłyszeli jak trzaskają drzwi na końcu korytarza, w którym zniknął Will. Darkwood przewrócił oczami. Gdyby chociaż ten narwaniec chwilę zaczekał... - Dobra, posłuchajcie! - zawołał do reszty Bractwa - Will nie był tak uprzejmy by zaczekać i szkoda, bo ominie go ważna rzecz. Poprosiłem profesora Hillsa by sporządził dla nas kilka eliksirów odpowiednich w sytuacji gdybyście choćby przez przypadek spotkali tego szaleńca. Sam nie znam się na eliksirach, więc resztę opowie wam profesor Hills. Hills skinął głową w niemym podziękowaniu, po czym spojrzał na Braci i powiedział głośno: - Jeśli spotkacie mordercę wasze umiejętności, wasze zaklęcia, wasze intencje będą nic nie warte... jeśli nie wykażecie się szybkim i trzeźwym myśleniem. To szybkość reakcji będzie najważniejsza. Jeśli stracicie różdżkę nie będziecie w stanie się bronić. Jeśli zadziałacie szybko, przeżyjecie. Jeśli nie, umrzecie. To jest coś co da wam przewagę. Coś dzięki czemu być może uciekniecie, a nawet uratujecie komuś życie. Profesor wyjął ze swojej torby mały, skórzany chlebaczek nieco większy niż pięść dorosłego mężczyzny. - W tej torbie mieści się wasz niezbędnik. Jest tam pięć eliksirów dzięki, którym być może dożyjecie starości. - otworzył chlebak i po kolei wyjmował małe buteleczki wielkości palca wskazującego. W każdej był jakiś eliksir. Uniósł pierwszą. Wywar był koloru trawy. - To eliksir Viggenowy. Wypicie nawet tak małej ilości może uleczyć ciężkie rany. Jest to bardzo silny eliksir. Jedna kropla wyleczy rozcietą tętnice. Dawka jaka jest w butelce może nawet zadziałać jako bodziec do wznowienia akcji serca. Nie używajcie tego na otarcia. To może wam uratować kiedyś życie. Albo to wy możecie uratować kogoś - odłożył butelkę i pokazał im drugą. Wywar ten wyglądał jak świeża krew. - Eliksir Brawury. Na kilka minut sprawia, że czujecie nie ludzką odwagę albo szał bitewny, zależy od charakteru. Przez krótki czas stanie ciesze berserkerami. Będziecie w stanie stawić opór mordercy. Ale z tym też uważajcie. Pod żadnym pozorem nie picie tego jeśli nauczyciel da wam szlaban. Skutki mogą być tragiczne. - następny eliksir był czarny jak smoła, w której pływają drobinki srebra - Ten eliksir to Vissenebrencium, inaczej zwany Eliksirem Kocich Oczu. Pozwala widzieć w ciemności. Działa około godziny. Jego efekt można usunąć pijąc zwykłą wodę. - Hills wyjął z chlebaka następną buteleczkę. Wydawało się, że jest w niej zwykła woda - Eliksir Wigoru. W przeciwieństwie do Eliksiru Brawury, który dodaje tylko odwagi, ten dodaje siły i pewności siebie. Ich połączenie jest niebezpieczne dla słabszych organizmów, ale dla tych silniejszych... Na chwilę staje się niezwyciężonym. Jednak ich połączenie często działa jak narkotyk. Uzależnia. Dlatego z tymi dwoma musicie być najbardziej ostrożni. Możecie od tego nawet umrzeć. - profesor pokazał im już ostatni eliksir, który przypominał płynne złoto - A to... będzie ciekawie... rozcieńczony lakier przeciwko urokom. Bracia zareagowali natychmiast jednym wspólnym "FUUUUUUJ!". Hills wybuchnął śmiechem. Wszystkich zamurowało. Profesor Hills... się śmiał! - Rozumiem waszą odrazę. Tak, jest to ten sam lakier którego używa się do zabezpieczenia mioteł, ale odpowiednio uważony staje się zdatny do picia. Nie powstrzymuje on oczywiście Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, ale większość klątw tak. W niezbędniku jest także ulepszona przeze mnie bomba dumna. Wystarczy użyć Incendio. - A teraz chodźcie tu, każdy dostanie ten sam zestaw. Możecie go sobie przypiąć w pasie. Noście go zawsze. Może wam być potrzebny w każdej chwili. Wszyscy grzecznie, choć nieco opieszale ustawili się w kolejce po niezbędnik. Darkwood i Hills cały czas wyciągali nowe chlebaki i nie wiadomo czy kiedykolwiek by się one skończyły, jednak że wszyscy dostali swój niezbędnik i właśnie sprawdzali czy w środku jest pełen zestaw eliksirów. Darkwood odwrócił się do Hillsa. - Dzięki, Edgar. Dzięki, że nam pomagasz. - To mój obowiązek. Jestem nauczycielem, muszę pomagać uczniom i ich ochraniać. - rzekł Hills wyniośle - Cieszę się, że mnie w to wciągnąłeś. Naprawdę... Hej, hej, hej! Snow chodź tu. Weź je. Jeden daj swojemu chłopakowi i wyjaśnij wszystko. Zdaje się, że ze mną nie chciał rozmawiać. Wręczył Elsie dwa chlebaki obszyte złotą nicią z wyszytym herbem Bractwa. Torby dla Mistrzów. Elsa spojrzała na profesora. - Dobrze, profesorze. - Świetnie. Elsa lekko się skłoniła i czym prędzej oddaliła się by nikt nie zobaczył, że oblała się rumieńcem. Hills zwrócił się do Darkwooda: thumb|leftthumb- Kiedy będzie następne spotkanie? - Prawdopodobnie jutro. Wpadniesz? - Jasne. Może uda mi się do tego czasu pogodzić z Riderem. - Marz sobie dalej. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania